Home furnishing fabrics and other decorative fabrics are designed to not only be durable but have aesthetic appeal. In some applications, the fabrics are highly engineered in order to provide the fabric with a unique look or design. In general, such fabrics can have two basic and well recognized types of designs or patterns. The first type is a design that is created with color, such as by using different colored yarns to weave the fabric.
The second type of fabric design is created by changing the texture of the fabric in a manner that creates a visual pattern. For instance, in one embodiment, the texture of the fabric can be changed by changing the weave. For example, a jacquard weaving system is a system of weaving that utilizes a highly versatile pattern mechanism to permit the production of large, intricate designs. Jacquard weaving systems are very complicated and provide the ability to control the action of each warp thread during the passage of a single pick. Jacquard systems are used to create tapestry, brocade, damask, and the like.
One particular textured fabric is a chenille fabric. Chenille fabrics are constructed from yarn made with a fuzzy pile protruding from all sides of the yarn. Chenille fabrics are made so that the yarns form tufts on the surface of the fabric providing a velvety pile. Consequently, the fabrics are not only decorative but have aesthetic appeal, softness, and bulk properties. Unfortunately, chenille fabrics and other similar fabrics are very expensive to produce. Due to their costs, chenille fabrics are used in limited applications. As such, a need currently exists for an inexpensive alternative to chenille fabrics and other highly decorative and textured fabrics.
The present invention is generally directed to a fabric material having a decorative textured surface and to a process for making the fabric material. The fabric material of the present invention is made from a woven fabric having a warp yarn, a first pick yarn, and a second pick yarn. The first pick yarn is generally woven into the back of the fabric for providing integrity and strength. The second pick yarn, on the other hand, is woven into the face of the fabric in a manner that allows it to be napped. For instance, the second pick yarn can be more loosely woven into the fabric than the first pick yarn. In accordance with the present invention, the second pick yarn is napped and is then subsequently sheared. In this manner, the napped yarns form texture on the surface of the fabric that provide the fabric with not only a pleasing hand but can also improve the aesthetic appeal.
The second pick yarns can be woven into the fabric so that they appear uniform across the face of the fabric or, alternatively, can be woven into the fabric so as to produce a decorative pattern on the surface of the fabric. By being napped and then sheared, the second pick yarn provides the fabric with a chenille-like look, by forming pile-like extensions off the fabric.
Fabrics processed according to the present invention can be woven using any suitable weaving device. In one particular embodiment, however, the fabric used in the present invention is a jacquard fabric formed on a jacquard weaving system.
For most applications, the second pick yarn that is used in the present invention is a spun yarn. The spun yarn can be made from either natural or synthetic fibers. For instance, in one embodiment, the second pick yarn can be a cotton spun yarn having a yarn count of about 6/2 to about 6/1.
The warp yarn and the first pick yarn, on the other hand, can be generally any suitable type of yarn such as a monofilament yarn, a multifilament yarn, or a spun yarn. The denier of the warp yarn can be from about 100 to about 2000 or an equivalent count thereof if using spun yarns. The first pick yarn, on the other hand, can have a count of from about 12/1 to about 6/1 or an equivalent count thereof. The warp yarn can be present in the fabric in an amount from about 88 to about 250 ends per inch, while the first pick yarn can be present in the fabric in an amount from about 34 picks per inch to about 38 picks per inch.
The process used to produce fabric materials in accordance with the present invention includes the steps of first providing or constructing a woven fabric substrate having a warp yarn, at least a first pick yarn and a second pick yarn, wherein the second pick yarn is nappable from the face side of the substrate. The fabric substrate is then fed through a napping process which naps the second pick yarn. Once the second pick yarn is napped, the fabric substrate is fed through a shearing process which shears the napped yarn. In particular, shearing removes long pile fibers present on the surface of the fabric and makes the length of the napped fibers uniform.
In one embodiment, prior to shearing the napped yarn on the face of the fabric, the napped yarn is oriented in a direction either vertical off the face of the fabric or at an angle facing away from the shearing device. In this manner, the napped yarns are more uniformly sheared or cut. The napped yarns can be oriented by being brushed, by being subjected to an air knife, or by being subjected to a vacuum device.
Other features and aspects of the present invention are discussed in greater detail below.